We Will Meet Again
by kakashinightroad
Summary: Deidara Oneshot with and Oringinal character. Deidara couldn't tell her. One of them would die some day and he wouldn't be able to take it. Now he really can't tell her. Time has run out Sasuke and Deidara fight spoilers rated T for character death.


My breath caught as I froze in place.

"_Deidara!" I ran up to him panting slightly y, he raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes? What is it, un" I grinned evilly and he returned my grin. "You didn't… haha did you? Un" I grinned wide and giggled lightly. His grin became larger as an explosion and a yell rang through the place. "GOD DAMNNIT KIRA!" I stifled a laugh as I turned around to see a smoking Hidan. "Yea? What is it? I'm kind of busy here, so leave me alone." I said in a pretend annoyed voice, repeating what he had said to me the other day. His eyebrow twitched and the glare he gave me was murderous. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!" I tilted my head to the side, pretending to think hard and keep a straight face, which was hard because Deidara was behind me laughing under his breath. "Weeeeellllllll can I have a hint?" I smiled lightly as Deidara burst out laughing, making Hidan's glare, if possible, even worse. "YOU PLANTED BOMBS IN MY ROOM AGAIN! AND I KNOW IT'S NOT DEIDARA BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING LIKE AN IDIOT IF IT WAS!" Deidara stopped laughing and glared at Hidan. I just grinned and waved to someone behind Hidan._

"_Oh hello Pein, coming to see what the racket's all about?" Hidan whipped around to see no one there and by the time he turned around me and Deidara were already gone._

"_hahaha niiice un." I smiled at Deidara "thanks, but I wouldn't had done it if it wasn't for your encouragement" He grinned but his face slightly fell suddenly. I tilted my head in confusion, sitting on a small rock while he stood, looking away from me. "Is something wrong Dei Dei?" he turned and glared at me before walking away. I ran after him, wondering what I had done wrong. He turned suddenly and glared at me. "stop following me, you've been in the akatsuki long enough, un you don't need to follow me like a lost dog anymore, got it?!" he stormed off and I just stood there, I felt tears roll down my cheeks and fell to the ground. I didn't notice the pain in his eyes as he said that…_

I barely registered the pain coming from my now bleeding cheeks because of the shards of the explosives and ground around. The only thing that I could see was the fading life from his eyes. I fell to the ground, no longer able to keep me standing. I felt dizzy and I was waiting for him to come back out from the explosion like he had done the last few times and tell Tobi to shut up about him dying, I waited and waited but no one came. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as my breathing became ragged. I remembered all the times I had spent with Deidara. I had loved him so much, yet he probably only thought of me as an acquaintance at most… I couldn't explain my love for him, it was love at first sight, I never told him.. I couldn't, it was too late.

I knew this battle would be my last, I knew I would die, but I didn't know it would be so soon… I blinked once before my life was over, seeing Kira run toward the fighting field, I couldn't tell her before I died, that I loved her.

"_Deidara!" I turned to see Kira running over to me. She was panting. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, where could she have run from that made her so exhausted "yes? What is it, un" She grinned evilly and I grinned back, could she have really done it? "You didn't… haha did you? Un" She grinned wide and giggled. My grin grew as I heard an explosion and Hidan yell "GOD DAMNNIT KIRA!" Hidan stalked over to us, burnt and smoking. "Yea? What is it? I'm kind of busy here, so leave me alone." Kira repeated what he had said to her the other day when she was trying to ask him something. His eyebrow twitched and the glare he gave her was murderous. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT!" She tilted her head to the side. I started laughing under my breath at how innocent she was trying to look. "Weeeeellllllll can I have a hint?" I bursted out laughing and Hidan's glare darkened. "YOU PLANTED BOMBS IN MY ROOM AGAIN! AND I KNOW IT'S NOT DEIDARA BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING LIKE AN IDIOT IF IT WAS!" I glared at Hidan and he returned my glare._

"_Oh hello Pein, coming to see what the racket's all about?" Hidan whipped around to see no one there and by the time he turned around me and Kira were already gone._

"_hahaha niiice un." I smiled over at Kira, looking into her eyes before quickly looking away. "Thanks, but I wouldn't had done it if it wasn't for your encouragement" I grinned at her, I was happy that I could still spend so much time with her, but I would have to stop... It's like Pein said, we shouldn't get too attached. In the akatsuki, someone could die any minute. My face fell and I felt a pain in my stomach when I thought about her dying. I I looked away from her as she sat down. "Is something wrong Dei dei?" I clenched my teeth and glared at her. I had to get her detached from me. I walked way, ignoring her following me. But I couldn't take it and stopped suddenly, and glared at her. "Stop following me, you've been in the akatsuki long enough, un you don't need to follow me like a lost dog anymore, got it?!" I stormed off before I broke down in front of her. I loved her. So I couldn't let her love me back._

I knew this battle would be my last, I knew I would die, but I didn't know it would be so soon… I blinked once before my life was over, seeing Kira run toward the fighting field, I couldn't tell her before I died, that I loved her.

I looked over the cliffs from where I sat. It had been a few years since Deidara had died and I was finally beginning to cope. I had found that I could still live even without him. It was hard and I knew I would never forget him and I would not love anyone like I loved him, but until I died and joined him. Whether it is heaven or hell I was sent to. I would live. I smile up at the sky, I had done that a few times, imagining I was smiling at Deidara.

Yes, I will wait, we will meet again.


End file.
